Leather Pants
by DrPotterhead
Summary: Their seventh year at Hogwarts is finally over - a year of school without the threat of an overbearing madman. So why isn't Harry's final train ride as peaceful as it should be? What are the secrets Harry and Charlie are keeping from the Weasly's? Why doesn't Harry want to spend Christmas with his adoptive family? And what in Merlin's name is a 'live wire?


"I can't believe that this is the last time we are ever going to ride this train." Came the melancholic voice of Hermione Granger. Harry could scarcely believe it as well; that his life at Hogwarts was over. Harry propped one elbow up on the arm rest and went back to watching the rolling hills fly past the window. Harry had come to love these barren, rolling fields as much as he loved Hogwarts itself. They always signified either the start or end of a year at Hogwarts. Those barren plains were always the first and last things he saw; and he loved it.  
"..are you listening Harry?"  
Harry looked up from the window to see his two best friends staring at him. "Oh…uh yeah, I'm listening." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"You have the attention span of a garden gnome mate." Chortled Ron.  
Harry glared at him. "At least I don't have the emotional wage of a teaspoon." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione cracked up laughing, and with a shared look Harry and Ron soon followed.  
Their seventh year at Hogwarts had been blissfully mundane in Harry's opinion. Without the overbearing presence of imminent death from a deranged psychopath, the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts had been a god send. But things had been far from perfect at the beginning. If it weren't for the efforts of Harry and Headmistress McGonagall, the Slytherin house would have been completely abolished from Hogwarts; much to the pleasure of the Ministry and many concerned parents. To say that Slytherin had no longer held its former glory was an understatement. The green and silver clad students could often be seen scurrying about the halls of Hogwarts, trying to avoid contact with anyone or anything that wasn't from their house. If they had the unfortunate luck of coming across a rather prejudiced or vengeful student, the Slytherin would find themselves at the end of an unpleasant jinx, and in worse cases a nasty hex.  
However these unprecedentedly vengeful acts had been soon to cease. With a combined group of unlikely students – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Colin, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle – and the efforts of the faculty, the mistreatment of the Slytherin slowed down to a crawl. There were still those who blamed all Slytherins for their loses in the war, as not everyone could be saved from their clouded judgments, but the uncalled for jinxes and hexes stopped. This victory resulted in the unlikely friendship of Hogwarts Ice Prince and Gryffindor Golden Boy. If you had of told anyone twelve months ago that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were as thick as thieves, you would have been carted off to St Mungos ward for the clinically insane.  
With their new found friendship, rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin had died down considerably; it could have been easily argued that the animosity between those two had been the basis for said rivalry. All in all, Harry had loved his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and was glad that he had had the chance to enjoy it.  
"I swear to Merlin Harry, with you always drifting into your own mind like that, how you ever destroyed Voldemort is beyond me." Hermione chastised him as she sucked on the end of a sugar quill. Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione may be the smartest witch he knew, but how she remains constantly oblivious to Ron's constant ogling of her he will never know. Ron was sitting closely beside Hermione in the seat opposite Harry's.  
Hermione rambled on about something unimportant whilst sucking on a sugar quill. Ron practically drooled at her slack jawed, not even bothering to hide the blush that was rising over his cheeks and ears at the sight of his girlfriend's tongue dancing over the quill in an almost sinful fashion. Hermione of course was oblivious to the effect she was having on Ron and continued to ramble on.  
"So what are your plans Harry?" _  
Shit. _  
Ron piped up, unknowingly saving Harry from an awkward conversation "What do you mean 'what are his plans'? He'll be staying with us at the Burrow for Christmas."  
Hermione gave him a pointed look. "You know that's not what I mean Ronald; he can't stay at the Burrow forever."  
He rolled his eyes "I know _that_. He's going to take the Auror exams with me of course and settle down with Ginny obviously." Ron folded his arms and looked at Hermione, obviously pleased with himself at his evaluation of Harry's life.  
"I _am _still here you know." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Sorry mate, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm right." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry snorted. "What? What did I say?" He flicked his eyes between his girlfriend and best friend, trying to figure out what he was apparently missing.  
"Harry's not going to take the Auror exams Ron."  
Ron's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets "WHAT?"  
"She's right mate," Harry sighed "I'm going to university with Hermione to learn about healing, I've already gotten an apprenticeship with Pomfrey." At this point Harry couldn't help but wonder what exactly was keeping Ron's eyes in place.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO UNIVERSITY!" his head madly swivelled to Hermione "YOU'RE GOING TO UNIVERSITY!"  
Hermione sighed "You must have heard us talking about it Ron, we've been planning this for a while," she gave Harry a pointed look "I honestly thought you knew."  
"Of course I heard you talking about it, but I thought they were just ideas. Harry!" he turned his attention back to his best friend "You've talked about being an Auror for as long as I can remember! What the hell! This was something we were going to do together!" The angry red in his cheeks and put was a definite sign that he wanted answers.  
Harry sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot of late. "After the war…I didn't want to do it anymore Ron. All the killing-"  
"Being an Auror doesn't mean you have to kill!"  
Harry inclined his head "No, but it doesn't mean I'm not condemning people to prison either, and when you think about it, sending someone to Azkaban is essentially a death sentence anyway. I've decided I've witnessed enough pain to last me a lifetime. I want to do as much as I can to ease the suffering of others, what better way than becoming a healer?" Harry raised his head to look at Ron in the eyes "I've lived long enough with people predetermining my life for me and I'm sick of it. I don't want to have to do what's expected of me anymore. I'm sick of pain. I'm going to be a healer. Your my best friend, but I'm sorry, if you don't like it, you can stuff it quite frankly." Both Ron and Hermione stared at Harry for his blatant outburst of audacity; it was not something that was seen in him often.  
Ron coughed "Um…okay mate. I can understand that…sorta." He gave Harry a cheeky grin "If you ever get sick of those bland white walls, I'm sure the Ministry will welcome you with open arms." Harry had to smile at that.  
"Thanks Ron."  
"Well…" Hermione started "that was…enlightening, it's not often you are so bold Harry, you've certainly grown up."  
"I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a complement." Ron snorted and Hermione glared at him.  
"Well then, since you're being so bold, anything else you want to get off your chest whilst you're at it." She sniffed.  
Harry sucked in a nervous breath. _In for a knut…_  
"I suppose I should mention that I will not – nor will I ever – settle down with Ginny, and I won't be staying at the Burrow." Harry nonchalantly opened up a packet of Ice Mice and waited for said knut to drop.  
Harry winced when they simultaneously started yelling questions at him. He couldn't tell what either of them were saying as they were both rapidly and angrily screeching at him. Harry pinched his brow and held up a hand, hoping it would stop them. Eventually it did.  
Harry sighed "Clearly that was the wrong way to go about things."  
"Clearly." Hermione answered deadpanned. Harry was sure Ron would've been the first to speak up, but after a quick glance, he saw that he was a nasty purple colour and seemed to be gurgling. "Why aren't you going to be staying at the burrow?" It was at this point that Ron finally found his voice amidst his gurgling.  
"THAT'S the first thing you ask him!" he exclaimed "What about Ginny! She'll be heartbroken!"  
"Please Ron, even you can't be that dense. Harry hasn't been with Ginny since Dumbledore's funeral. She's been with Dean for the better part of this year." Ron gaped.  
"Really?"  
Harry nodded "Yeah. Even if all of that…stuff, had never of happened, I still wouldn't be dating her. She's like a sister to me. It'd be like me dating Hermione – just wrong."  
"Oh." Harry popped an Ice Mouse into his mouth, savouring the minty, marshmallow flavour; glad of the fact he had dodged the original question.  
Harry looked back out through to window at the passing scenery; they would be at the station soon by the looks of it.  
"So why _aren't _you staying at the Burrow with us mate?" _Shit. _  
Harry pretended not to hear the question and continued to look out of the window. _Can't this train go any faster…_  
"Don't give us the silent treatment Harry, I know full well that you can hear us." He sighed and turned to face Hermione and Ron; his expression guilty. "And why are we only hearing of this now?"  
"Yeah!" Ron protested "You can't not stay at the Burrow mate, Mum will kill you!"  
"I uh…have somewhere else to stay." Harry took a breath "Grimmauld Place."  
"You can't possibly stay there Harry! The place looks like something that crawled out of the Adams Family Movie." Harry chuckled at Hermione's muggle reference. "It's not liveable, let alone sanitary. The place is a dump!"  
Harry waved a hand in dismissal "It's not that bad really; I've had Dobby and a few others elves working on the place for quite a while. They say it's coming along nicely." Harry saw rage start to contort Hermione's face and he quickly backpedalled "They offered to do it! Don't blame me! You know how they are, especially Dobby. I didn't work them hard for anything! I even paid them and let them choose when to work and all." Hermione was glaring at Harry with her arms crossed but she was silent, he took that as her unwilling acceptance of the fact.  
"But you can't seriously want to live alone Harry." Ron said "Even if you got the elves to clean that place up, it will still be mighty dreary. You can't possibly stay there by yourself."  
"I'm not staying there by myself!" Harry pronounced indignantly. Harry realised what he had said and he clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.  
_Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron looked as though he had been confunded.  
"Harry…" Hermione let her piercing gaze rest on Harry, it felt as though he could read him like a book; he really hoped she couldn't. He ran his finger through his hair and look away. What Harry did not realise was that in that simple sweep of his hair, he unintentionally revealed a small hickie on the base of his neck to Hermione's eyes.  
"Who is she?" Apparently she _could_ read him like a book; and notice hickies, though she had the decency not to point it out.  
"Who is who?" Ron looked at Hermione.  
"He's obviously gotten a girlfriend Ronald," Harry blanched "look at him. It's obvious. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the fact he hasn't been seen with anyone since Ginny?" Ron and Hermione turned and started at Harry, waiting for answers.  
Harry let his gaze flicker to the window. _Not long now…_  
"Harry…" Hermione said warningly "what are you hiding from us?"  
He ran his palm down his face "You always have been damn perceptive haven't you Hermione?"  
"Yes I have thank you, now don't dodge the question. Who is she?"  
"Does it really matter?" He whined.  
"Yes." Came the unanimous reply.  
"Mate, you're ditching us at the Burrow to live in that hole Grimmauld…for a girl. She's gotta be pretty damn good in bed to get you to do that."  
"RONALD!" Cried Hermione.  
"Is she?" Ron persisted, Harry nodded blushing.  
"HARRY!"  
"You dog Harry." Ron said with a grin "But yeah, who's the girl?"  
"I really don't want to say."  
Ron cocked his head to the side "Why, is she that bad?"  
"Yes." He said flatly.  
Ron snorted "What? She from Hufflepuff or something?" That earned him a slap on the back of the head from Hermione. "Oh lay off 'Mione, there's got to be a reason why he won't tell us."  
"More like Slytherin." Harry mumbled.  
"…Harry did you say Slytherin?" _Shit, oh Gods tell me they didn't hear that.  
_Ron looked hard at his best friend "Please tell me you aren't shagging a Slytherin." Another cuff to the back of the head from Hermione "OW!"  
Harry look out of the window sheepishly, avoiding their eyes. "You know there's nothing wrong with dating a Slytherin Harry." Ron snorted, earning him yet another cuff to the back of the head; he was well on his way to a rather impressive lump "Harry?" she said quietly.  
"Maybe." He said quietly, still looking out of the window.  
"Oh Harry," Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder sympathetically "you didn't tell us because we thought we would judge you…isn't that right?" he remained silent. "Harry, no matter who you may be courting, we will always be your friends. Right Ron?"  
Ron nodded his head "Yeah Harry, even if it _is _a filthy Slytherin." Hermione shot him an icy glare that shut him up instantly.  
"Will you tell us who she is Harry?" Harry shook his head.  
Ron threw his hands up in the air exasperated "Why the hell not Harry! We are your friends aren't we?"  
"Yes Ron, you are. But your reactions just now are precisely why I _don't _want to tell you. You always overreact! I was planning to introduce you and your family to my partner when I meet up with them on the platform anyway, you can wait until then to find out who it is."  
After a few seconds Hermione broke a deafening silence "Harry, you said you were meeting up with your girlfriend on the platform…do I take that to mean she's older than us?" _Uh Oh.  
_When Harry was to slow to reply Ron wolf whistled and slapped him on the back "Well mate, I've certainly misjudged you. You've managed to snag yourself an older witch. Kudos to you man!"  
"That was also another reason why I didn't say anything, I didn't know what you would think…" he said quietly.  
Hermione eyes softened as she look at him "Harry we won't judge you, as long as she makes you happy, she could be Professor Grubblyplank for all I care." Harry spluttered. _Oh my gods, that guess was too close for comfort._  
"Well you don't have to worry, it's not Grubblyplank."  
"Well then, if you're not going to tell us who the dame is until we get to meet her, you can at least describe her to us. What does she look like?"  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked, they both nodded. "Okay then…" Harry thought for a bit, he had to word this perfectly or he was sure this would come back to bite him "Picture this – shoulder length black hair, black obsidian eyes that shine like deep pools, pale complexion, beautiful full and thin lips, long elegant fingers that can work to the finest detail, tall and powerful with a soft, deep voice, gorgeous legs and the best god damned ar-"  
"HARRY!" A flushed Hermione shrieked as she sat next to an enthralled redhead.  
Harry laughed "I'm serious, those legs in leather…Merlin." He started to laugh again as he noticed the flush starting to rise up Hermione's neck.  
"Bloody hell Harry, she sounds like a bombshell!" Ron said softly in awe.  
"More like a live bomb." He said with a dry smile.  
Ron sighed knowingly "That bad huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry about it mate, all women are like – OW! BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" Ron cradled the back of his head as Hermione shot daggers.  
Their banter was cut off as a loud train whistle shot through the air. _Finally.  
_The trio quickly scampered out of their compartment and off the train to retrieve their luggage. All of them were glad of the fact that they were all now legally allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts as they shrinked their trunks into their pockets.  
"So where's this live wire of yours Harry?" Ron asked, looking around the platform impatiently.  
"Later mate, I want to go and see your mum…give her a heads up."  
"True, probably a good idea, she won't be able to get away for killing you in public for ditching a Weasly Christmas dinner."  
Harry shuddered slightly "Can you seen them Ron?"  
"Gimme a seck, they won't be hard to find." Finally at the end of is growth spurt, Ron found himself towering over most of the crowd on the platform. "Ah, there they are and it looks like the whole family is there." He snorted "Well, aside Perc obviously."  
Harry felt the butterfly's start up in his stomach "What about Charlie?"  
"Yeah he's there too, come on!" Ron grabbed Hermione's and Harry's hand and pulled them off in the direction of the Redheads. They soon came to them standing near one of the outer walls of the platform at the edge of the crowd.  
The Trio was greeted with hugs from all Weasly's. Harry prayed to whatever god there was that he wasn't blushing as Charlie walked up to him. The tall muscled man pulled Harry into a tight and friendly hug, that Harry found himself returning. "Good to see you Harry! It's been far too long!"  
Harry blushed "It certainly has." He said with a warm smile. Charlie looked at Harry and smiled knowingly as he bent to whisper in his ear.  
"Have you told them?"  
"I'm about to." He gave Charlie an equally knowing glance "You?"  
Charlie let lose a deep rumbling laugh that sent nostalgic shivers down Harry's spine "Now's a good a time as any, I'm hoping you'll break the ice for me." Charlie laughed as Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks Charlie, good to know I've got back up here." He said sarcastically.  
Charlie slapped Harry on the back, making him stumble forward "Ah don't worry mate, you've always got Ginny. She knows…doesn't she?"  
"Yeah, she knows, but she doesn't know who." Harry raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. _This is not going to be easy._  
"You've certainly got your work cut out for you don't you Harry?" Charlie said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned into the touch; he needed all the support he could get right now.  
Harry groaned as Ron opened his mouth "Hey mum, Harry's got something to tell you." _The bastard looks positively gleeful…He's ENJOYING this!_ Harry glared at his best friend, who was sending a blinding grin his way.  
A smiling Molly made her way over to where Charlie and Harry were standing "Hello Harry dear," she gave him the once over "oh your dreadfully thin! You really need to eating more! As soon as we get home I am sitting you down and making you lunch dear." She paused "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
Harry took a deep breath "Well Mrs Weasly…the thing is-"  
"Harry's not coming home with us!" Ron blurted out.  
Harry glared at him "Harry dear, of course you're coming home with us, don't be silly!" Molly said.  
"Mrs Weasly, really, I've got a place to stay, I really shouldn't intrude on you any longer." Harry protested, avoiding eye contact with Molly.  
She raised an eyebrow and look at Harry sternly "I really don't hope you're talking about that old Grimmauld place Harry. We can't leave you there on your own. You're a part of this family as much as Ron and Hermione are, I insist you stay with us, you always have."  
"Um…Mrs Weasly. Really, Grimmauld has been cleaned up, it's an alright place now. And you don't have to worry about me-"  
Again, Ron opened his loud mouth "You don't have to worry mum, he won't be alone, he's got his live wire to keep him company." Harry wasn't quite sure how Ron managed to make the corners of his mouth reach his ears.  
"Ron!" Harry hissed.  
"Live wire?" Arthur questioned, looking back and forth between his son and Harry.  
"Yeah his girlfriend."  
"GIRLFRIEND!" the collective gingers yelled. Harry groaned and pressed his face into his hands.  
"Yeah Harry's snagged himself an older witch, smoking hot by the sounds of it too. Apparently she's a bit of a live wire." Harry peeked at the group between his fingers, Ron was bouncing on his toes and all eyes were on him. Aside from Hermione who was glaring daggers at Ron.  
"I really hate you Ron." Harry mumbled.  
"Yes Ronald, you could have been a bit more tactful." She looked at him pointedly "Teaspoon Ron, _teaspoon._" As her words sunk in Ron had the decency to blush.  
"Sorry Harry."  
Harry dropped his hands and glared at Ron "Thanks Ron that helped so much." He said sarcastically.  
Molly cleared her throat "Well…" For once the woman seemed at a loss for words "Wanting to live with your girlfriend is perfectly fine dearie. If you're happy at staying at Grimmauld I won't argue, but you _must _come and visit regularly. I won't take no for an answer, and you'll be coming over for Christmas dinner as well. Getting a girlfriend is no reason to hide away in that dreary place."  
"Yeah Harry, you have to bring the girl too! We have to give her a proper Weasly welcome!" George said happily. Harry couldn't help but grimace at the possibilities of that statement.  
All of a sudden, loud hysterical laughter broke out. All eyes turned to Ginny and Charlie who were leaning against each other as their frames wracked with laughter. _Oh this is going to be bad. _  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
Charlie was still roaring with laughter as Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. Ginny looked to the group, still riding out the last of her giggles. "What's funny is you think Harry's got a girlfriend."  
"And how exactly is that funny?" Enquired Hermione, trying her best to sound chastising.  
Charlie managed to find his voice "It's funny because Harry will _never _have a girlfriend. _Ever_."  
"CHARLES WEASLY!" cried an outraged Molly "Apologise to Harry at once, that was a hurtful thing to say!" she turned to Harry "Don't listen to them dear."  
Ron noticing the hickie – and forgetting his decency – spoke up with a grin "Yeah don't listen to them mate, it's obvious you got yourself a girlfriend; what with that monster hickie and all." All eyes swivelled to the base of Harry's neck where the top of the hickie poked out from underneath his collar. Harry tugged self-consciously at the material, trying to hide the mark.  
"No you don't understand," Ginny said with an ear splitting grin "Harry's as gay as the fourth of July!" and with that Charlie and Ginny were set off into another fit of laughter.  
Aside from the laughter, the group was dead quiet and once again, all eyes were on Harry.  
"Don't be stupid Ginny," Ron said, looking decidedly uncomfortable "Harry said he had a girlfriend. He can't be gay. Right Harry?"  
Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably "…I never actually said my partner was a 'she'." All jaws dropped. "You and Hermione assumed the gender."  
"But Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "You never said it was a '_he'_ either, and you never said we were wrong! Plus," she seemed to splutter for a few seconds "you've never shown any interest in…guys before."  
Harry groaned; this conversation was stepping into dangerous waters. _I just wanted to go home…_ "It wasn't something I preached from the top of the astronomy tower."  
Laughter finally subsiding, Ginny spoke up "You guys didn't seriously think the only reason we split was because of the war did you?"  
Everyone was staring at Harry gobsmacked. Charlie chortled and twined his muscular arms around Harry's waist and laid his head on his shoulder and looked at Ron "I think – little brother – that you were too involved in your own relationship to notice things." He nuzzled Harry's neck, biting back laughter.  
Harry flushed and pushed Charlie off of him "Get off Charlie, your just making things worse." He said with a smile. Charlie laughed and stepped back, but still kept an arm securely around Harry's shoulder.  
"So you're gay…" Ron said slowly, trying to avoid noticing the suggestive way his brother was draped over Harry.  
Harry nodded "Bi actually, I can go with a girl if I need to…but yes my preference is men." He sighed "Do we really need to talk about this, I really need to meet up with S…my partner." Harry caught himself before he said too much.  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly "why didn't you tell us?"  
"Hermione you grew up in the muggle world the same as I did, you know how things are there." Hermione's eyes widened in understanding.  
Bill piped up for the first time "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"In the muggle world, being gay isn't as easily accepted as it is here. There are a lot of people that accept it, but it's still not highly looked upon by the majority."  
"Hey, why don't we talk about the fact that Charlie is gay and he has a new squeeze." Charlie punched Harry in the arm "Hey, I broke the ice for you." Harry shrugged.  
"CHARLIE IS GAY!" Ron bellowed.  
Molly rolled her eyes "Ronald you really do need to start paying attention to more things."  
Bill laughed at his brothers astonished expression and slapped him on the back "Really little brother, Charlie came out of the closet in his fourth year."  
"Teaspoon Ronald…" Hermione mumbled.  
Ron spun to look at Charlie, who was still draped over Harry's shoulder. He stared at the two of them slack jawed "You…you two…both…are you…"  
Harry's eyes widened "Oh Merlin no!"  
"Oh Harry darling I'm offended, after everything we've been through together!" Charlie scoffed dramatically and waved a hand over his brow. "Anyway, Harry doesn't go for redheads; he goes for tall, dark and snarky."  
"Shut-UP-Charlie!" Harry hissed in his ear. Ron looked at them sceptically "No I am not with your brother Ron, don't look at me like that. I wasn't lying on the train."  
Charlie's eyes widened "I thought you said they didn't know who he was!"  
"You know who he is!" Ron and Hermione both exclaimed.  
"I'll take that as a no then." Charlie said.  
Harry sighed "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"  
Charlie grinned "Not today."  
"I hate you."  
"You love me." Charlie said with a grin, wrapping his firm arms around Harry's waist once again. Harry just smiled.  
Harry looked over at his adoptive family "So you guys are okay with me being gay?"  
"Of course dearie, we aren't prejudice to anything like that." Molly said warmly; the other Weasly's all nodded in agreement. Harry turned to Ron, not sure whether or not he wanted to hear Ron's answer.  
"Well mate, I'm slightly peeved that you didn't tell me beforehand and that Charlie seems to know who your secret lover is. But as I've been informed, I'm somewhat similar to a teaspoon." Harry had to smile at that "As long as you're happy Harry and if what you were saying on the train is true…you sound pretty damn happy with that sexy live wire of yours." Ron was grinning at Harry by the time he finished; Harry chanced a look at Hermione. She was smiling and she nodded at him; it was with that one movement that Harry realised that she shared their sentiments. "And even if you were lying, and you were actually shagging someone as greasy as that git Snape, you'd still be my best mate." Harry didn't have a chance to choke at Ron's words before a soft, rumbling voice interrupted their conversation.  
"I can assure you Mr Weasly that Mr Potter here is certainly not '_shagging_' my person." Harry blanched considerably before slowly turning around. Severus Snape had walked up behind them and was now resting his penetrating gaze on Charlie and Harry, who were still entwined.  
_Oh shit._ Were the only two words that ran through Harry's mind.  
"It would seem Mr Potter, that your infamy had finally gone to your head. Do you endeavour to loiter pointlessly in front of designated Apparation points, keeping people from their business? Not to mention you can't seem to restrain your hormone addled self from pawing those around you." Severus sneered, glaring straight at Charlie – rather than Harry – through slitted eyes. Severus was dressed in fitted black dress pants and white shirt. The shirt was buttoned up to his neck, hiding the multitude of scars left over from Nagini's attack. He also wore a midnight black robe, open at the front. Harry noticed that even in casual dress his robes seemed to billow and somehow make him look menacing.  
Noticing the glare directed his way; Charlie slowly slipped his arms off of Harry and moved to stand a decent distance.  
"Ah Severus, what a coincidence seeing you here! It's not often you frequent the platform, what brings you here today?" Arthur said, trying to break the obvious tension.  
"Mr Weasly." Severus nodded his way in acknowledgment "If you must know I'm meeting up with someone." He glared at Harry "I had arranged to meet up with them at this apparation point, but I doubt I will be able to find anyone, let alone make it to an apparation point with people like Mr Potter here doing things they _should not _be doing." Severus and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before Harry looked away sheepishly.  
"Now Severus-" Arthur started, but Severus raised an eyebrow, demanding he continue.  
The tension hung awkwardly and heavily in the air. The Weasly's looked everywhere but Severus, while he made a point of glaring at nothing but Harry.  
"Well it was…nice seeing you Severus, but we really must be going." Molly said to the bat like man before turning to Harry "You will be fine on your own won't you Harry?" he nodded.  
Ron swivelled on Harry "But Harry! We didn't get to meet your gi…boyfriend! You promised we would meet him mate!"  
Harry didn't look Ron in the eye. _Oh god I wish they would just hurry up and leave! _"Another time, you can come over to Grimmauld and I'll introduce you. I would _really _rather not do this here."  
Ron opened his mouth but Charlie beat him to it "Oh this is bloody ridiculous Harry! Just tell them who it is." No one aside from Harry noticed the way Severus' right brow shot up to his hairline.  
"I don't want to make a scene." Harry grumbled.  
"You are already making a scene love. Even I'm curious as to whom it is, and wouldn't you just rather tell us all now and get it over with?" Ginny asked.  
Harry glared at Charlie "This is _your _fault. They were happy to let it go until later, things would be a lot easier if we did this in the comfort of Grimmauld or even the Burrow for that matter."  
Charlie shrugged "Gin has a point Harry. We are all here. Right now. Just get it over and done with." Charlie hardened his glare on Harry "If you don't I will."  
Harry gasped. "You wouldn't…" he breathed.  
Charlie raised an eyebrow "Oh wouldn't I now?" _Oh god he would… _"Just tell them Harry," he said gently "it'll make things easier in the long run."  
Harry heard someone sigh beside him "I can't believe I'm saying this but for once I agree with Mr Weasly."  
Harry threw his hands into the air "Oh not you TOO!" Harry rounded on Severus.  
He quirked an eyebrow "They would've found out sooner or later you impertinent brat child of mine." He said softly.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I wanted to do it _right now, _in the middle of the _platform!_" Harry protested.  
Severus inclined his head "Agreed…but considering the circumstance now is as good a time as any. Knowing your unsavoury history, you would probably try to put it off for as long as possible Harry and we both know that would end…unpleasantly."  
Harry glared at the dark man for several minutes. "Fine. If it's a scene you want, it's a scene you'll get Severus." He hissed. Harry spun to face the confused redheads. "You want to know who my boyfriend is?" He paused to let them respond; however they were all somewhat shocked and none replied "I'll take that as a yes then. Everyone, I would like you to meet my partner of five months, Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire." Harry waved his hand gallantly at Severus and glowered as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"…You always were one for eccentrics weren't you?" Severus said deadpanned.  
"Shut up Severus."  
"Brat."  
"Git."  
"Child."  
"…Go suck on a lemon drop Severus." Harry said with a wry smile.  
Charlie tapped Harry on the shoulder, earning him a glare from Severus "Oh don't look at me like that, he's not me type." He said exasperated "Harry I think you've stunned them." He said, pointing to his family. Harry grimaced before slowly turning to the Weasly's.  
They were in fact stunned. All of them seemed to be frozen solid. Horrified and bemused expressions plastered to their faces. Harry sighed and threw an arm to the Weasly's and looked at Charlie and Severus. "THAT'S why I didn't want to do it now. I _knew _this would happen." He growled "Screw this I'm going home. I'll see you at home Severus. I'll be in the kitchen getting pissed." Harry quickly kissed the dark man on the cheek before spinning away with a loud crack.  
Severus sighed and pinched his nose, trying to find his patience. "Well that was pleasant." He said sarcastically, before turning to Charlie "_You _can clean this up." He sneered "This is partly _your _fault." Severus went to apparate away before a thought struck him and he turned back to Charlie "Oh, and one more thing." He leaned in close to Charlie and snarled, sound more malicious than humanly possible "Touch Harry again, and I'll make those dragons your so fond of, look like baby flobberworms." Charlie felt himself pale considerably as he watched Severus Snape glide those few steps over to the apparation point, spin on his heel and disappear.  
Charlie let his shoulders droop and he turned back to his family, still apparently frozen. The still image was soon broken when Ron let out a long and horrified groan.  
"Oh please tell me I didn't just see that."  
Coming back to her senses, Hermione spoke up "I would love to Ron…but I can't."  
Charlie gave them a look "Is it really that bad?"  
"YES!" Ron exclaimed "He's a greasy bastard! He's obviously put Harry under the imperious! Harry's hated him for years, he treated him like crap! There's no way that creep can be the guy Harry was bragging about on the train!" he paused as a thought ravaged his brain, making his skin turn a sickly white "…Snape couldn't have _possibly _given Harry a hickie."  
A thought suddenly pulsed through Charlie's brain. _Well he did tell me to clean up this mess…_  
"Mum, Dad, why don't you take everyone back to the Burrow to settle in, I have something to show Ron and Hermione." Charlie said.  
"I want to come too." Charlie looked at his sister "I don't doubt Harry's judgments; I just want to see this for myself."  
Charlie watched as Molly and Arthur ushered their children away, whispering amongst themselves. Charlie looked at the group of young teens and smiled "So who knows how to get into Grimmauld Place?"

Severus apparated on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and looked down the hallway. It was quiet, too quiet. Severus slowly and silently made his way to the kitchen, coming to stand in the doorway, peering inside. Harry sat back sluggishly on a chair, a half full bottle of Ogden's in hand and feet kicked up on the table. His head was hung low into his lap, his fingers running the rim of the bottle. Sighing, Severus pulled out a chair and sat down next to Harry. Not saying a word, Severus gently pulled the bottle out of Harry's hands and set it on the table, but not before taking a swig himself.  
Unbeknownst to the both of them, two rooms down, the floo flared and four bodies stepped through. The eldest of this party stepped into the room adjacent from the kitchen and cast a complex charm, enabling the group to both see and hear the ongoing actions in the kitchen. The elder male pressed a finger to his lips, instructing the others to watch.  
Harry breathed out a shaky breath, but didn't look up. "There are going to hate me for that."  
The silence rung out in the kitchen for a long several minutes before Severus replied "Don't be an idiot Harry. They are not going to hate you." He said gruffly.  
"You don't know them. I've lied enough to them for a lifetime. I've betrayed their trust. I've lost them both more than once. I can't go through that again. They'll be disgusted with me." His voice cracked on the last word.  
"You're being overly melodramatic again…should I be offended by that last comment?" Severus asked in annoyance. Harry jerked his head up and glared at Severus.  
"Damn you Severus, this isn't a joke!" Harry looked back down at the hands in his lap before whispering weakly "They are the only family I have left…I don't want to watch the only people I have left leave me." Harry pulled his legs off the table and tucked them up to his chest, burying his face into his knees.  
Severus watched the young man in front of him crumple, paralysed by fear. Severus had long ago decided that service under Voldemort had beaten all emotions out of him, leaving him but a husk of a soul. Clearly he was wrong. Severus felt whatever there was of his heart left, clench in a pain that mirrored Harry's. He felt the boy's pain and he wanted to rectify it.  
Severus rose quietly from his chair and knelt beside the broken boy. Severus gently lifted Harry's chin and raised his face. Harry kept his eyes downward, refusing to meet his gaze.  
"Harry," Severus said, in the gentlest voice he could muster "look at me." Harry did not move "Look-at-me." Harry tore his tearful gaze upwards and looked into Severus' pools "No matter what they say, what they think," Harry tried to pull his face away, but he just pulled him back, closer to his face, forcing Harry to look at him "no matter _what_, you will _always _have me."  
Harry looked at the pale man sceptically for a few moments "Always?"  
Severus gave Harry one of his once in a life time, miniscule, but genuine, smiles. Severus raised his head and gently pressed his lips to Harry's forehead "Always." His lips ghosted over his brow and Harry felt his eyes flutter shut. "Always." He repeated.  
Harry sighed and let his head droop onto Severus' shoulder "Even when I'm being a right bastard?"  
He chuckled "Yes Harry, even when you're being a right bastard." He lifted Harry's head up and brought their eyes together once more "I hope that sentiment applies to myself as well."  
Harry smiled weakly "You're always a right bastard."  
"Brat." Severus said with a hint of affection.  
"You'll always have me Severus, especially when you're being more of a bastard that usual." Harry smirked at the man holding him "I mean…someone has to have the job of looking after you." Severus cuffed him on the back of the head.  
"Brat."  
Harry laughed weakly "You've already said that," he smiled brightly, emerald eyes shimmering "but I'm _your _brat." Emerald stared into obsidian, speaking more volumes than one could in a lifetime. Harry wasn't sure who moved first, or who closed the distance, but soon the two men met in a soft chaste kiss. Harry sighed at the feeling of the soft, supple flesh beneath his lips. Still kneeling on the ground, Severus slid his hand up Harry's arm and to the nape of his neck, holding Harry in place. Harry linked his hands behind Severus' neck and pulled him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Severus broke the kiss, pulling away slightly, so they were but a hairs breath away. "You need to have a hot shower and then you need to get into bed. If you're out of bed any longer you'll wreak even more havoc you impertinent child of mine." Severus stood up, pulling Harry out of his chair in the same movement "Go on, off with you."  
"You know, I rather like it when you're Severus." Harry said quietly.  
"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, there's Severus – who looks after me and treats me gently and nicely and always knows what the perfect things to say is…and then there's Professor Snape – a snarky bastard who always says the absolute worst things at the worst times and is a complete and utter nut job." Harry paused. "I rather like Severus…Professor Snape? Not so much." He said with a grin. Severus scowled menacingly. "You know…if I were anyone else that would probably scare me." He growled and jumped at Harry, grabbing him by the wrist.  
"Oh I can still scare you if I want to boy." He growled. "Now go upstairs and get in that god damned shower before I throw you in!"  
Harry looked at Severus with a sultry grin in his eye "That doesn't sound so bad," he took a step closer to the dark man "care to join me?"  
Harry watched gleefully as obsidian eyes, turned into a stormy, liquid mercury, filled with desire "If you don't get in the shower right now brat I'll have you brewing potions this whole Christmas."  
"I doubt it. You're not my Professor anymore, you can't make me brew potions for you!" Harry complained.  
"True," he said in mock thought "but I _can _make you sleep on the couch." Severus leaned in close and whispered something into Harry's ear. His eye's widened as Severus' pulled back.  
"You _are_ a right bastard aren't you."  
Severus smirked "Yes I am thank you, now get cleaned up and get into bed."  
"Join me?" Harry held out his hand.  
Severus rolled his eyes "You and your hormones, I swear you're insatiable. I honestly don't know why I put up with you."  
"The sex is great?" Harry supplied.  
Severus mock pondered the thought "The sex certainly is amazing…but you are an inconceivable, idiotic, bratty, incorrigible and impertinent teenager, with a sex drive the size of Wales."  
Harry laughed "That's why you love me, you great git."  
"Just get in the shower." He made a point of ignoring Harry completely an pushing in the chairs and putting the cap back on the large bottle of firewhiskey.  
"Alright, alright!" Harry left the kitchen and ran up the stairs; midway he called back down to Severus "Don't blame me if I get started without you!"  
"Brat…" he mumbled with a small smile. Severus tidied up the room with a few quick scourgify's and left the kitchen.

The small party of four watched in awed silence as Severus finally left the kitchen. Charlie turned around in satisfaction to look upon the faces of his family. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all stunned beyond belief. They could scarcely believe their eyes.  
"Who would've known…" Hermione murmured.  
"Yeah," Ginny said, as equally as awed "looks like Harry's a slut."  
"GINNY!" Ron and Hermione hissed.  
"What? He was totally coming onto Snape."  
"That's not what I meant Ginny," Hermione said softly "it's just I never knew the Professor could be so…" She searched for a word.  
"Human?" Ron said.  
Hermione shrugged "More or less."  
Charlie stepped forward "But do you see what I mean now? Is it such a bad thing for Harry to be with Snape?"  
Ron hesitated "It's still Snape, which means he will always be a greasy bastard… but by the looks of it, it doesn't seem _so _bad. I mean, it seems like he's treating him ok. Oh I don't know…Hermione help me out here."  
Hermione tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Well I can certainly say I've never seen somebody handle Harry so well. Whenever he gets into one of his moods its takes us days to get him out of them; Snape just did it in a manner of minutes! That's gotta stand for something." She paused "And Harry really does seem to care for him. I've never seen him act that way around anyone…"  
Ginny nodded "Yeah…he was never that enthusiastic when we were together." Ron turned to his sister in horror, turning a pale shade of green, making his freckle stand out on his cheeks. "Our little Harry is growing up." She said cheekily.  
Hermione sighed and ran a finger through her bushy curls. "Okay Charlie, you've made your point. As much as it may disturb me, Harry seems to be happy. Come on, let's go home." They nodded in agreement and after making sure that the coast was clear, they silently made their way into the sitting room and walked over to the fireplace.  
The door to the room closed with a soft click "I take it your suspicions have been satisfied?" A cool voice rumbled behind the four.  
They spun around to see Severus leaning against the wall, holding his wand lazily by his side. They were all wise enough not to draw their wands, all knowing what a formidable opponent he could be.  
"How did you-" Ron began?"  
Severus sneered " –know you were here My Weasly? The war may be over but that does not render me lax. I have wards in place; I knew the moment that the four of you stepped through the floo. Think it benevolence on my part that I allowed you that little…show." He glowered dangerously at them "As much as I would've liked to petrify you the minute you walked in, that is for some obscure reason, illegal." He snarled "Shows over, go home and _do not _come back unless instructed so by Harry. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded, familiar with the wrath of the usually stoic potions master.  
A voice called out from upstairs "Severusssssss! I'm starting without yoooouuuu!" faint tinkling, laughter could be heard, coming from what could only be the bathroom.  
"That child will be the death of me." The surly man mumbled inaudibly.  
Severus' head snapped up with an audible crack when Ron snorted, trying to hold back his precarious laughter. Severus' cold black eyes turned into mere slithers and he quickly glided over to Ron. They were but a hand span apart when he stopped and beared down upon the young redhead. He wiped out his wand and pointed it directly between Ron's eyes "_Get-out_." he snarled, quietly. For some reason he was even more terrifying when he spoke in that ice cold, quiet voice. "If _anyone _is down here when I come back, you will _wish _the Dark Lord was still around." With a final alarming growl, the dark potions master swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Ron, white as a sheet, let out a long breath "_Merlin_…are we sure we want to leave him with Harry."  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Your mother was right, you really need to pay more attention to things. Snape let us stay to show us what we needed to see. Don't you see Ron, it was Snape's way of showing us that we don't need to worry. Snape's wards could have thrown us straight back in the floo network, but instead he let us stay to watch. It was his way – a certainly abstract way at that – but it was his way to show us that we don't need to worry about Harry." Hermione's eyes widened "Do you remember what Harry said earlier? The difference between Severus and Professor Snape? He was taking care of Harry just then, by letting us watch. He didn't let us stay for our behalf, but for Harry's." she paused "Maybe he isn't all that bad after all."  
Ginny snorted. "I don't know about you Hermione, but he will always be a greasy dungeon bat." She walked over to the floo and grabbed a hand full of powder "Come on, I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to be here when he comes back." Without further a due, the youngest redhead jumped into the floo with a shout "The Burrow!"

Severus walked up the staircase and to the bathroom only to find it empty. Apparently Harry heard the door close as he soon called out "I'm in here Severus!" He followed the sound of the voice and entered the main bedroom to be met with the sight of Harry sprawled out comfortably over the sheets, clad only in midnight black boxers.  
Severus raised an eyebrow "Why are you wearing my pants?"  
He shrugged "They're more comfortable than mine" He scooted over and patted the space beside him. With a wry smile and a shake of his head, Severus stripped his clothes down to his pants and clambered in beside Harry, pulling the sheets up and over them.  
Harry sighed into the warmth of the sheets and snuggled closer to his dark man, tucking his head under his chin. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Potter. _I-do-not-cuddle_."  
Harry sniggered "And yet you're not moving." He made a gruff, growling sound and Harry laughed "That's my terrifying Potions Professor." Harry tightened his grip around Severus' waist and nuzzled his face closer into his neck. Sighing in defeat Severus wrapped an arm round Harry's shoulders, feeling the heat beneath his sun kissed tan.  
Smiling evilly, Harry nuzzled Severus' neck further and started to nip at the pale flesh at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He gently bit into the soft flesh with his teeth, lapping at the surface with his tongue. Severus groaned "What are you doing boy?"  
Harry nipped his way up his neck and latched onto a tender earlobe "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"Don't test me Harry. Go to sleep you insatiable brat." Harry groaned in disapproval and sucked his way along the strong, pale jawline and moved upwards, until his glistening red lips sat just under Severus'. "Go to sleep. It's been a long day." He gave Harry a pointed look; it was obvious he was not going to give in any time soon.  
Harry pouted "Not until you kiss me."  
"Excuse me?" he asked, brows shooting up to his hairline.  
"I'll stop, if you give me a kiss goodnight."  
Severus rolled his eyes "How a bratty child like you ever defeated the Dark Lord I will never know."  
"Yes we've already established I'm a child. Now shut up and kiss me." With a final glare, Severus plunged down and plundered Harry's lips. It was a heavy, bruising and passionate kiss, filled with heat and too many emotions to name. Harry moaned into Severus' mouth as his tongue traced the seam of his lips. At the touch of his tongue Harry opened his mouth, giving entrance to Severus. He readily accepted the invitation and dove his tongue into his mouth. Harry gently nipped at his tongue and sucked on the tip, gaining a groan from Severus. With another growl Severus crushed his lips tighter to Harry's and drank in his tongue. Ever so slowly, Severus started to soften the kiss. The heavy, bruising kisses started turning softer and gentler with each touch, ending with a gently chaste kiss on Harry's nose.  
"Now go to sleep." He said curtly and rolled on his side, putting his back to Harry.  
"Severus," Harry grumbled "I know for a fact that you want to go to sleep as much as I do." He pressed his heated body firmly to Severus' back "And that's not a lot."  
"Harry." He said sternly.  
"You may have an iron will…but even iron can be bent." Severus snorted at the double entendre, but the sound was cut short as Harry snaked a calloused hand to the front of Severus' tented pants.  
Severus growled "Potter."  
"Harry…" he whispered as he licked the shell of his ear.  
"Insatiable brat…"  
Harry laughed "_Your _insatiable brat." Harry pressed himself tighter to Severus, so there was no possibility of him not noticing his hardness. "Your insatiable, childish, Gryffindor brat, that loves you."  
"And I take it that this insatiable, childish, Gryffindor brat wants me to have my way with him." He asked unmoving, in a husky voice.  
"Yes." He said simply, before bursting into a fit of giggles as Severus pulled him on top of his toned, pale chest. Severus tugged Harry down roughly for another kiss.  
"You *kiss* are by far *kiss* the most stubborn student *kiss* I've ever known." He mumbled as he showered Harry's face with kisses, his thin lips darting over his lips, brow and lashes. Harry threaded his fingers into Severus' slightly greasy hair and moaned.  
"I'm not your student anymore."  
Harry saw his pupils dilate and fill with hunger "Good." He growled in Harry's ear. He licked the bright red shell and made his way down Harry's neck to latch on at the base of neck, biting down. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists in Severus' hair as he felt Severus sucking up a large mark. A loud, aroused whine filled the air; it took Harry more than a few seconds to realise the _he _was making the noise.  
When Severus unlatched, a bright purple hickie could be seen, rimmed with two rows of teeth. He pushed himself down on the older man as he felt Severus lap at the fresh mark with his tongue.  
Harry felt Severus slide down underneath him so his head was at Harry's chest "Grab the head board, and _don't-let-go_." Came his rough and husky voice from under Harry's chest. Harry pushed himself a little further up the bed and he wrapped his hands around the bed frame, resting his head on the cool wood.  
Two large hands snaked their way across Harry's broad chest, tweaking his twin peaks whenever they were passed; Harry couldn't help but whine. Severus noticed how Harry's body tensed when his fingers brushed over his pink nub and he led one hand up to his right nipple and pinched, making Harry moan loudly. "You like that do you?" He pinched it harder, twisting it slightly, increasing the pleasant sensation. Harry gasped and moaned again "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Not wanting its pair to feel left out, Severus latched on to the second nub and sucked.  
Harry cried out, his head thrown back "Yes!"  
"Yes, what?" he said, letting go of both nipples completely.  
Harry whined and looked down at the smirking man "FUCK!"  
Severus rolled out from under Harry and sat beside him, tutting "Foul language will not be tolerated Mr Potter." Harry looked over at Severus, barely noticing the unfamiliar spark in his eyes "10 points from Gryffindor." Harry gasped, catching onto the game instantly.  
A few weeks ago he had confessed to his ex-Professor one of his fantasies – under incredible duress mind you – he couldn't quite believe he had remembered it.  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled.  
"Sorry _what_?" Severus said, with his razor sharp tongue.  
Harry groaned at the voice; for many a lesson he had sat in Potions with a raging hard-on, all because of his voice alone.  
"Sorry Professor." He whimpered.  
Severus climbed of the bed at stood at its side, near the head. Harry turned to face him, just to see what he was doing "Did I say you could move Mr Potter!" he roared.  
Harry squeaked and put his head back up against the head board, under his hands.  
"Now Mr Potter," Severus said leaning in, letting his voice wash over Harry "I think your punishment is due." Harry's breath caught in his throat "Masturbate."  
"WHAT!" Harry shrieked.  
"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME MR POTTER!" he bellowed maliciously, making Harry wince "I said masturbate for me. Wank. Toss. Jack-off." He paused "_Now._"  
Still on his knees with his hands and head on the headboard, Harry whimpered. With one hand still tightly latched onto the framework of the bed, Harry slid one hand down his chest towards his trembling member, making sure to caress his chest along the way. He ran his fingers over his throat, tilting his head back, making sure to show off the lean line of his neck to the Professor; he moaned at the thought of his black eyes trailing all over his body. His fingers danced over his collar down and down his chest, stopping at his nipples. He tweaked and twisted them, moaning a raspy breath.  
"Hurry up Mr Potter." Severus said breathlessly.  
Harry forced his hand to surge further down his lithe body, brushing over his hip bones and his light dusting of hair. He lifted his legs awkwardly and pulled of the black boxers and threw them in Severus' direction without a thought.  
When he finally reached his hot, hard member his breath caught in his throat. He had never been so hard before. Touching himself like this, so lasciviously and knowing that Severus was watching him…it was all he could do to not let himself come on the spot.  
Harry slowly stroked his hardened shaft, running his thumb over his slit as he reached it top. He started with his usual rhythmic strokes; slowly going from base to tip, with a slight twist of his wrist as he neared the head. Harry groaned and ran his thumb over his head again, feeling his milky pre-come freely flowing from its tip. Basking in the thought of his naked body being ravished by Severus' hungry eyes.  
Harry could hear Severs' laboured breathed from the edge of the bed, he almost squeaked as he felt him lean over right next to his ear and whisper "Lower." his voice husky and almost wanton with need. Harry slid his now slick hand down over his sack, pulling it and teasing it in a way that made him keen for more.  
"Don't come until I say Mr Potter," Harry squeaked and almost did exactly that when he heard his voice "or I'll have to resort to more drastic measures." It took Harry a moment to decide whether or not he would _like_ those measures that he would be taking out upon his person.  
Severus quirked a brow as he watched Harry's reactions '_Maybe I should try something_'.  
"You like my voice don't you Mr Potter. You like hearing me while you masturbate?" A drawn out moan was Harry's only response, he seemed completely incapable of speech at this point. '_Interesting_.'  
"Does it make you _hard?_" The words felt strange but alluring on his tongue, he had never spoken this way before, with such dirty words and he could not explain the excitement he felt from them, especially considering he was talking to arouse Harry. "Do you like listening to my voice Mr Potter? Answer me boy."  
It took Harry a few moments, but eventually he was able to make a response "Yessssss."  
Snape pulled Harry's head to him with a malicious grin "Yes _what?_"  
His eyes were so transfixed on Harry's wet lips that he almost missed his reply "Yes _siirrrrr._"  
"Maybe you aren't so inept after all Mr Potter." He said as he ran his tongue over the soft contours of Harry's lips. He couldn't contain a smirk when an idea popped into his sex fogged brain.  
"Stroke yourself again and tell me what you think of my voice." He pushed his head back against the frame "But don't come unless I say so."  
Harry whimpered, knowing he would not last much longer and let his hand dive back to his dripping cock. "I fantasize about it during class." He moaned as his hand began its slow steady strokes "In listen to everything you say; your instructions, your insults, your everything." Harry had to bit his lip quickly as he squeezed the base of his cock, he could not possibly last any longer.  
"Keep talking Potter."  
"Umm…" Harry licked his lips and pulled at his sack, relieving some of the pressure "I've fantasised about your voice since sixth year. It didn't matter that I…that I hated you…" He heard a sharp growl next to his hear and he tugged on his cock harder and rubbed his slit a few times in quick succession, building the pleasure "…you were just so dark and your voice did so much to me….no-no natter what you were saying." He gasped and his voice ran to a stop as he felt a cool spidery hand gently rest itself on his cheek, right next to his entrance. He started to shake as he felt the hand start rubbing circles onto his skin. "Uh…uhhh….I would sit in class with my head on my desk…it-i-it was so _hard _to control myself. It was s-s-so hard not to just start wanking off right there….in the middle o-o-ohhhh….in the middle of the lesson. It's probably why I did so badly in your classes…you got me so h-huuhhh…hot and h_aaaarrrr_d that I couldn't concentrate," Harry gasped as the hand squeezed and a thumb grazed his tight rosebud "you were just _too FUCKING hot!"_ Harry howled as Severus jabbed his thumb into Harry's entrance. There was a blinding white light and Harry saw stars behind his eyes. He felt a hot white flash wash over him and he couldn't hold it off, he felt himself coming hardly all over the sheets and stomach in hot, long white streams.  
Severus lent down and licked the shell of his ear, breathing hot puffs on air across his cheek "Language Mr Potter."  
Harry shivered and slid down the head rest, flopping down on the pillows. His limbs felt like jelly and his face was burning, he was practically basking in his post-orgasm glow.  
He squeaked when a rough hand flipped him over onto his back. "You certainly are your fathers son," he sneered, earning a suspicious glare from Harry "a consent _lust _for _rule-breaking._" He straddled the boys thighs and pinned his arms above his head with one hand, letting the other scrape a fingernail over his chest. "I told you not-to-come. I told you no-to-move." He scraped his nail sharply over his left nipple, making Harry hiss "So what do you do?" Still pinning the boys legs with his, he thrust against the boys already half-had prick with his own tented pants; every word he enunciated with a thrust. "Break *thrust* every *thrust* rule *thrust*." Harry was breathing ragged breaths and thrusting up to meet Severus' frantic hips. Desperate with need, Severus' ripped off his own boxers with an animalistic growl. His mind was too clouded by lust to reprimand Harry for moving again; and neither of them could care.  
Still trapping his hands, Severus's plunged down and plundered Harry's red, wet lips with teeth, tongue and heat. Severus scooped up what come there was on Harry's stomach with his free hand, spreading it onto his fingers and dove towards Harry's entrance, thrusting in the first finger without warning. Harry's gasp was lost within the confines of Severus' savage mouth as his finger continued to thrust and curve in him, hitting his prostate everytime. They were both too close to go sweet and soft, they knew they wanted it hot, hard and fast and they both knew it.  
Severus growled and latched onto Harry's collar bone, leaving him free to cry out as he thrust in two more fingers – simultaneously.  
Harry screamed and thrust up against his dark and sweaty lover violently "I-OH!-FUCK! SEVERUS! _Yesss_. _Fuck ME!"  
_So Severus did exactly that.  
He pulled out his sticky fingers and wrapped them over his hard length, smearing it with Harry's come. He pushed himself between Harry's legs and lifted his waist, throwing Harry's knees over his shoulders. Keeping one hand around his wrists and one hand on his waist, he let his smouldering onyx eyes gaze into Harry's glistening emerald orbs.  
Severus pressed the tip of his head to Harry's entrance and leaned down to Harry until their noses were touching "_10 points from Gryffindor_."  
Severus thrust into the hilt in one go; a coarse scream tearing its way from Harry's throat. Severus stilled for a few moments as he savoured the feeling of Harry's hot chamber, clenching tightly around his rock-hard cock, wrapping around it to perfection.  
He pulled back with an agonisingly slow fervour, driving Harry to insanity. He pulled back until the very tip of his cock was the only thing inside of Harry. Harry wiggled and squirmed and whined, trying to impale himself further onto Severus, clenching onto him tightly with his muscles. Severus tightened his grip on Harry's waist; Harry was sure he would have dark bruises in the morning…and he didn't care.  
Severus thrust back in wildly, and Harry crushed his head back into the pillow and screamed. Severus began to thrust in and out of Harry's heat madly, both of them wanting this so badly neither of them could go slowly. Severus clamped his mouth over Harry's, shutting out his wanton cries.  
Severus leaned down so they were pressed chest to chest, nearly splitting Harry in half. Their sweat covered bodies clashed together with a perfect touch, stimulating each other to the extreme. Neither could last for much longer.  
"Please…Sev…Sev'rus! Touchmetouchmetouchme_touchme_!" Harry pleaded when Severus' lips tore free of his.  
Severus growled and stopped mid thrust, making Harry's pleas catch in his throat. "No. You will come…_untouched_." He snarled out.  
Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and his glistening lips parted as Severus started pounding back into the tight, wet flesh. Harry was tightening around Severus dangerously and Severus felt his sack begin to tighten, a sure sign of his impending release.  
"PROFESSOR!" Harry screamed as he came, untouched all over his stomach. Severus moaned loudly as his lover abruptly clamped down on him, forcing his orgasm out of him. The lovers saw stars as Severus emptied himself into Harry, draining him of every last drop of his seed.  
Both stayed still and panting for a few moments as they rode out the last of their blazing orgasm. Severus slowly pulled out of Harry with a groan and rolled onto his back beside his raven haired lover. Both men sated, gravitated towards each other, seeking out each other's heat in their post-orgasmic haze.  
If asked in the morning, neither would remember who muttered the quick cleaning charm, or who pulled the covers over the both of them. All that either of them knew was that in the morning they woke with arms and legs entangled, and perfectly and utterly happy.

As soon as they walked out of the floo, they were met with the sight of an animated Weasly. "Ron! So how's Harry and Lover Bat? Do we need to go over there and nock some sense into our boy? Or do we just skip to AK'ing the greasy bastard?"  
"Language!" Molly called from the kitchen.  
Hermione raised a brow at George "Lover Bat?"  
He shrugged "Boy didn't really fit. Lover Bat sounds better to me." He looked at the group "So you guys got a plan? Stealing back our Harry from his greasy grasp won't be as easy as it sounds."  
George followed them all as they sat down at the kitchen table, where Molly, Arthur and Bill were already seated. As soon as Hermione sat down in her seat, Molly flew over and poured her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She took a sip of the warm, silky liquid. She looked over the rim of her cup and realised everyone was staring; apparently they were all looking at her for direction. She sighed and put down the cup.  
"So how are we going to steal Harry back?" George asked.  
"We are not." Even the senior Weasly's seemed slightly puzzled by this statement.  
Ginny spoke up " 'Mione's right, we are going to leave them both alone. They are both perfectly happy." She paused "Well…Harry is, I'm still not sure whether Snape feels any emotions other than anger."  
Arthur spoke slowly "So Severus and Harry are really…" he trailed off, unwilling to even finish the sentence.  
Charlie, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all nodded, if somewhat hesitantly. "I don't know really what to make of this," Molly said thoughtfully, spinning her mug by the handle on the table "Harry's like a son to me…and to think that he…"  
"Is shagging possibly the second worst man of your generation?" Ron supplied dryly.  
"Second?" George asked, voice dripping with humour.  
"V…Voldemort." He shrugged.  
Molly's tone went serious and she looked at Hermione and Charlie "Do you know for sure that this is…consensual?"  
"Yes." They both said.  
"Well I'm not so sure." Everyone spun to face Ginny's serious face.  
Arthur seemed to darken "What do you mean?"  
"Well if you ask me it was anything but consensual!" The trio all stared at her flabbergasted. "I mean, from what we saw, Harry was practically throwing himself at Snape; who – at the time – seemed less than interested." She grinned "The guy refused every pass our Harry made at him. If I didn't know any better I would say that our Harry was blackmailing Snape into this." She said cheekily.  
As her parents paled George wolf whistled "Well what do you know…our little Harry is all grown up. Traipsing about the world seducing men, that takes skill."  
"GEORGE!" Hermione squealed.  
Bill spoke for his parents, as they both seemed to be incapacitated "So I take it from Ginny's lovely description that we have nothing to worry about."  
"As much as I hate to admit it, but the git actually seemed to do some good for Harry. He calmed him down and cheered him up faster than anyone I've seen before. He's a right, snarky, greasy, malicious bastard…but he's taking care of Harry." Everyone seemed to be stunned at Ron's confession; he blushed "What! I'm just telling it how it is! Plus, I don't want Harry riding me later cause you guys split them up!"  
George snorted "Nice choice of words Ronnikins, don't want Harry riding you know do we?"  
Ron threw his cup at George, and it landed on the wall just a few centimetres from his head "Shut up!"  
Molly took a large sip from her mug and placed it back down on the table "Well, at least now I know I don't have to send this." She pulled a letter out of her pocket and threw it into the fire.  
"What was that mum?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh, that was just a small letter to the Ministry to tell them that Severus was sexually abusing Harry." She said nonchalantly. "I'm rather glad I don't have to send it, it would have caused a rather dreadful uproar."  
Everyone shook their heads as Molly sat back down at the table and went back to sipping her tea.  
After a few minutes Ron paled considerably and dropped his head onto the table with a loud 'thunk'.  
"Ron! Are you ok! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, leaping from her chair and over to Ron, where he was moaning painfully into the table top.  
"No…" He groaned and lifted his head "I just remembered something…remember how Harry was describing his…partner on the train?"  
Hermione nodded "Yeah."  
"Do you remember what he said _exactly_?" Ron plopped his head back onto the table.  
Hermione looked up to the roof, as if Harry's words were imprinted on the ceiling. "Um…I think he said '_Picture this…shoulder length black hair, black obsidian eyes that shine like'_ oh what was it he said…oh yeah _'deep pools'_ and then it was _'pale complexion, beautiful full and thin lips, long elegant fingers that can work to the finest detail,'_ okay, that makes more sense now. Then he said he was _'tall and powerful with a soft, deep voice, gorgeous legs and the best god damned_-' OH!" Hermione stopped and blushed.  
"Yeah," Ron grumbled into the table "do you remember what came after that?" Hermione pursed her lips and her brows furrowed in thought.  
She then, in turn, paled "Oh God…I didn't need that image in my mind."  
"Me neither." Ron said.  
"What the HELL are you two talking about?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah!" George said "What did Harry say? Does Snape have some sort of horrible disfigurement or something? Now that would really be funny!"  
Ron shuddered "No, that would be better."  
"Well then what is it?" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated.  
Ron grimaced and visibly shuddered again, the intense fabrications in his mind obviously causing him great distress "I…I can't say."  
"Why not!" It came out more of a statement than a question when George yelled.  
"I think it's more the fact he can't _bring _himself to say it." Hermione said.  
"Well you tell us then Hermione." Bill ordered, his interest finally peaked.  
Hermione picked up her teacup and took a sip and mumbled her answer into the cup. Charlie, who was sitting beside her, was the only one who had heard her and promptly burst into a fit of rumbling laughter. Hermione tried to hide behind the cup; her face a brilliant burgundy.  
Ron groaned into the table as people started asking questions.  
"What did you say Hermione? I didn't hear you!"  
"What's so funny!"  
"Come on, tell us!"  
Charlie was leaning back in his chair, his long red hair falling in waves as he shook with laughter. "I _knew _he would love them!" Ron shot up from his spot on the table top.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" he shouted.  
Charlie smiled "If you all quieten down I'll tell you the story," Charlie noticed the apprehension and horror in Ron and Hermione's faces. "yes there is a story to go with that particular item." He said with a grin.  
"Item?" George asked, his own smirk growing.  
"Yes, item. Now shut up and I'll tell the story." Charlie paused to make sure everyone was listening; they all were, including Molly and Arthur "I've been writing to Harry for a little after a year, we kept in touch. Anyway –"  
"Why were you writing to him?" interrupted Ron.  
Charlie scowled at him "Don't interrupt Ron, if you must know, he came out to me first when he found out I was gay. We talked, he knew jack all about relationships. Anyway, after he told me he was with Snape and after I got used to the fact, I basically wished him well. I gave him advice when he needed it, consoled him when they had arguments, and helped him figure out how to get back at the bastard when he crossed the line. Well, when Snape's birthday was coming about, Harry had no clue as for what to get him, so he asked me to help. Me being my debonair self, suggested an item of only the highest finery for the Potions Master; it would have to be something that they could both enjoy. So I told Harry what my idea for the present was and he ended up getting it. Judging from the letters he sent back on it, and the reactions from these two," he flung a finger towards Hermione and Ron "they both thoroughly enjoyed it."  
Charlie leant back on his chair and enjoyed the moment, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.  
"Charlie…"Molly said carefully "just _what _did you tell Harry to buy?"  
"Yeah, by the sounds of it you're about to put my pranking name to shame." George said.  
Charlie laughed "Don't worry George, it wasn't a prank at all. It was a genuine, honest suggestion that both Snape and Harry took a liking too."  
Ron groaned loudly "Why in the name of MERLINS SAGGY _BALLS _would you give them _that _suggestion?" Molly was too curious to reprimand him.  
"Ron has a point Charlie! What would encourage you to go and suggest a present like that to Harry?" Hermione squealed.  
"Good taste." He simply said, and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
"For Heaven's SAKE! What did you tell Harry to buy for Severus, Charles!" Arthur yelled impatiently.  
Charlie put all four legs of the chair back on the ground and lent over the table dramatically, pausing for effect.  
"Silver studded, black leather pants, custom made to fit." The entire table blanched when Charlie finished speaking; he found this reaction quite flattering.  
George laughed and slapped the table hard "Merlin I was RIGHT! Harry is a _total _playboy! Decking out in leather for his man; that's dedication."  
Ron groaned. "Nooo…" he moaned.  
George snorted and looked at his little brother, whose head was still on the table. "It bloody well is dedication Ron. I'd like to see _you _dress in leather for Hermione."  
"No," he said again "not for Harry. For Snape." He groaned and bashed his head onto the table; one could only guess he was trying to beat the image out of his mind.  
Charlie fell off of his chair laughing at the horrified faces in front of him.  
Laying on the ground he wiped tears from his eyes. _Maybe today isn't that bad of a day after all….  
_"Oh and I just remembered, I haven't told you who my new boyfriend is."  
Molly's pale face turned to her son "Ah…You met someone love? Who is he?"  
"Yeah mate who is it? I could really use some non-disturbing mental images right now." Charlie laughed at George.  
"Oh he's brilliant, longs legs, blonde hair…great in bed." He gave the group a wolfish grin and his mother and feather choked slightly into their tea cups. "I met him in France when I went to get that Dragon egg, remember the one that was smuggled over the border? Yeah, I met him there."  
The room seemed to slowly brighten, their minds being taken off the recent news at the prospect of Charlie's new found love. Arthur gave his son a somewhat strained smile "That was almost a six months ago, obviously this had been going on for quite some time, you happy?"  
Charlie blushed the iconic Weasly red and smiled "Yeah. I'm happy. Very."  
"So what's his name Charlie?" Hermione queried.  
Charlie simply grinned, getting up to refill the tea pot. Hermione raised a brow at his actions but did not question them, instead she asked again.  
"What is his name Charlie?"  
Charlie smiled a private grin for himself as he placed the lid back on the metal pot.

"Lucius Malfoy."


End file.
